doki_doki_death_notes_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adashi
Adashi '''is the upgraded version of Adam, a 3F455 model, While Adashi is a 3F555 model. He is created for hunting down deviants and is a loyal android of Claudia Eraline, along with his Partner Phobia, who is also an android. Appearance Detective uniform Unlike Adam and Rena, Adashi was given a black jacket by Claudia since he is a more advanced model than Adam. f Adam was deactivated, however, Adashi would wear the same white jacket but e wears a white skirt underneath. Adam is only slightly taller than Adam, but Rena and Claudia are much taller than him. He also looks the same as Adam, but his eyes aren't as wide. Personality Adashi is exceptionally calculated and calm at all times and is silent and keeps it professional. He's faster, stronger, and in general is more obedient than Adam, meaning that him showing emotions takes longer, and he often doesn't show remorse or disgust for some of Claudia's choices. He's also extremely loyal towards Claudia and Phobia. Around Action time!!!, Adashi starts showing some signs of guilt and empathy for Adam as he sees that it's entirely his fault for his death. He has thoughts of leaving Claudia's side to start his path and go deviant, but out of fear, he stays longer than he expected but eventually left Eraline Techo's secret building to leave into an older and much smaller town Adashi stayed longer than expected mainly because most humans at the time hated androids, mainly because their kind nearly destroyed new york, and the only ones that were known to have lived were the ones that Claudia kept on her side. He also used to have some romantic feelings towards Claudia, until she had shattered his eye in a fit of rage and revealed that Adam was much better than he was and that he should've disappeared and died in the civil war. And shortly afterwards Claudia destroyed Phobia for her divancy. Near the ending of school time!!! Adashi slips up and says that Adam has disappointed Claudia greatly, and admitted to being disappointed by Adam turning deviant, meaning that he could feel emotions. Abilities and Strengths Advanatiy Adashi has the same abilities and strengths as Adam just on a grander scale. Weaknesses Jealousy Jealousy is the easiest way to get Adashi all fired up and mad, but he's especially jealous of Adam's approval from Claudia. Background Adashi is the newest 3F model that Eraline Techno has made so far, and was programmed to be the one that would give Claudia the most power over the world, but didn't fit what Claudia had in mind and became just a regular deviant hunter. Relationships Claudia Eraline Adashi is the most obedient android has ever made but is also one of great disappointment. Claudia only sees Adashi as a machine with no other purpose, considering he was initially going to be used to take over the world with their army of deviant, but Adam turned out to be much more useful because even though he and Adashi were similar, Claudia picked Adam to be her tool in her plan. These leads to Claudia's and Adashi's relationship to be one-sided, as Adashi is entirely loyal and willing to be deactivated at any chance it will help Claudia, while she would destroy him if necessary. Adam Adam and Adashi have a complicated brotherly bond with each other. Adam always looked up to Adashi being the better model and all, While Adashi was jealous of Adam getting all the interesting cases, and even being paired up with Claudia's daughter. Even so, Adashi had always admired Adam's willingness to take risks and take the best approach, giving him a reason to try and protect him. However, Eventually, Adashi betrays Adam by almost killing both him and Rena, only to be stopped by being shot by Sapphire, and making him pass out. When Adam is supposedly dead, Adashi starts to question the things around him and ask himself, "could I end up like that too?". Phobia Phobia is the close friend of Adashi. Claudia considers them to be the perfect duo of logic and instinct. Adashi is partically loyal to Phobia considering the amount of times Phobia has kept Adashi alive and protected from any danger. In a way, Near the ending of school time!!!, there will be a scene where they find each other and kiss. They both care about each very much and when Claudia shatters Adam's eye she becomes very caring towards him, right until claudia deactivates her for childish and deviant behaviour. There also each others love interest. '''Gallery Currently, no pictures of Adashi have been made public. Trivia * Adashi's name is a reference to the ship between Shiro and Adam in Voltron * Adashi was supposed to be introduced in action time!!!, but now his debut will be in school time!!!. He just won't be at the school and only in Adam's storyline. * Adashi is inspired from Rk900 from Detroit become human. . Category:Characters Category:Android Category:School time!!! Category:Action time!!! Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-hero's Category:Anti-Hero's